the_sisters_grimm_fairy_tale_meaningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland
''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''by Lewis Carroll is a tale of a girl named Alice who follows a rabbit down a rabbit hole that leads to the strange world of Wonderland. While in Wonderland, Alice encounters many strange and fascinating things, such as cakes and drinks that allow her to grow larger and smaller, talking animals, and interesting people. Of these people, the most important of those she meets are The Duchess, The Queen of Hearts, and the Mad Hatter. The Duchess is the first human she meets in Wonderland, and she is portrayed as very irritable in their first meeting. However, once she is able to leave her pepper filled house, she is very affectionate with Alice, even if she continues to annoy her. The Mad Hatter she meets at his tea party, but his rude behavior causes her to leave the party when he continuously argues with everything she says. It is after this that she meets the Queen of Hearts. The Queen is a very cruel and demanding dictator, beheading those who displease her and pretending to be fair by having a court system which makes no sense, with clueless witnesses and a foolish jury. Alice refuses to be involved when she is called in as a witness and fights off the cards soldiers that attack her. After this Alice wakes up back in the normal world with her sister brushing her hair, and having all the previous events be a dream. This is not Alice's last adventure in strange lads however, as in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, she goes through a mirror into Looking-Glass World, where she reads a nonsense poem about a ridiculous monster called the Jabberwock. She then meets the Red Queen and discovers that she is involved in a giant game of chess, in which she is a white pawn, and she must travel through the squares to become the White Queen. After successfully doing so with the help of many characters, she is quizzed ridiculously by the Red Queen and original White Queen, though she manages to pass the quiz. She is then taken to a banquet in her honor, where she is unable to eat the food, because it keeps introducing itself to her, until eventually the guests and the food somehow switch places. While Alice is holding the Red Queen, she realizes that she looks a lot like her cat, and then Alice wakes up with her cat, knowing that she had just been involved in a dream, though she is unsure if it was her own dream or the Red King's about her. Meaning Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''seem to be a sort of analysis for dreams, letting readers know that it is perfectly normal to dream strange dreams, but also that that is all they are, dreams. It teaches the reader to live in reality as much as possible, and not let themselves be trapped by the wonderful mysticism of dreams and the escape they can potentially provide. The individual characters also provide a lot of meanings themselves, such as the Mad Hatter's warning of madness or the Queen of Hearts representing the evils associated with those who have more power than they are able to be responsible for. And Alice largely represents that this world is all a dream, as in the beginning and end of each story, Alice is in the normal world, and at the end of every story she announces that the adventures had only been a dream. The Sisters Grimm The lack of the title character and protagonist Alice was likely a conscious decision on Michael Buckley's part to help build the world of the Everafters. As Alice largely represents the fact that Wonderland was all a dream, Buckley removes her, and therefore her message, from his narrative. However, the characters/creatures that he does include largely maintain their roles from the original story, as the Queen of Hearts continues to be power hungry and cruel (running for Mayor against William Charming and using his unfavorable connection to the Grimms to fuel her victory, and then forces all of the humans out of Ferryport Landing). The Mad Hatter also reprises his rules when he is made to be a judge on another nonsense court that the Queen of Hearts creates in order to appear fair, as he is the judge, and argues with whatever Mr. Canis's defense lawyers, Robin Hood and Little John, say. In the end, he proves his continues madness by declaring that it seems that Mr. Canis may be innocent after all, but announcing a death sentence for him none-the-less. The Jabberwock (Jabberwockey in this tale) is the last major chracter from Lewis Carroll's world for Alice, and he too continues to have almost the exact same message. He is an uncontrollable creature not moved by rhyme and reason, and only lessons to Little Red Riding Hood, who is also insane, and so on equal footing with him. Characters * Alice (In ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * White Rabbit (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Queen of Hearts * Mad Hatter * March Hare (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Jabberwockey * Duchess (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Chesire Cat (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Tweedledee (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Tweedledum (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Caterpillar (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Alice's Sister (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Litany of other Minor Characters (In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)